mafiagame_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Billy Hill
William Michael O'Hill (born 1988), also known as Billy Hill and Billy Handsome, is a Irish-American mobster with the Erikson crime family. He is one of the family's top enforcers and heads the Erikson prison gang in Erichsburg Penitentiary. He is also a personal friend of Bugsy Ellison and prison guard Mark Arthur. Early life O'Hill was born to a poor Irish family who immigrated to Erichsburg in 1975, in 1988. He had a brother and sister. His father was a bar owner when he first came to the country and it was successful, but he had a terrible gambling problem and lost it in a debt to loansharks, His father became a building constructor in Erichsburg and his mother became a singer at a nightclub. Life of crime His introduction into a life of crime came when he began pick-pocketing people and ran craps games in his neighborhood on the east side of town. He then began working for gangs as an enforcer in his teenage years. By the time he was 18, he had been in and out of jail 20 times. He grew up to be friends with future Erichsburg Penitentiary prison captain Mark Arthur. He was also friends and the mentor of future Italian-American gangster Mike Salerno. Joining the mob He soon ran his own gang of Irish and African-American criminals. But, in 2011 when Marsala mafia crime boss Giuseppe Dominico, his gang fell under his thumbs. He then became closely associated with Dominico soldiers Vincent Dominico and Peter Clericuzio. In 2014, a rival gang arose in Erichsburg led by American teenage gangster Bugsy Erikson; and soon Billy and his gang associates joined the Erikson gang. A war soon erupted with most of the Dominico gang dead and the Erikson family being the most powerful family in the city. Billy became a top enforcer in Erikson's family, eventually being the head enforcer for the east side of Erichsburg. He soon earned enough money to buy his fathers old bar and gave it back to him as a gift and even paid for advertising and lowered the prices on the alcohol being sold to the bar. It was later known to be the most successful bar in the city. The Grooms and O'Neil Murder Main article: ''The Grooms Hit'' In May of 2017, Erikson had found out that one of his associates, Luke Grooms, was going to turn rat. He would have had been fine with it if he was just some low level associate who only knew about a drug deal or something like that but he knew the order of rank and who was who in the family, having met Erikson and being introduced as the boss of the criminal organization. Grooms had been caught with high amounts of narcotics and a gun that had been used in a murder of another gangster, so he told the police that if they gave him protection he would turn on his bosses. When Erikson had heard of him turning rat by one of Grooms' friends, he sent Hill and Angelo Bercetti to kill Grooms in his home on May 19. While the police protection switched (the first rotation and second rotation have a 20 minute gap), they arrived as police officers. Once he opened the door, Hill shot Grooms point blank in the nose with a suppressed Beretta. Immediately after he dropped to the floor, they saw rival gangster Frederick O'Neil on the living room couch. As he was reaching for snub nosed Python, Angelo shot him multiple times in the chest with his suppressed M1911. Still clinging to life and Bercetti was gathering evidence in the house, Hill shot him once in the head with his Beretta. As they were leaving, Hill took O'Neil's gun with him. The police arrived and investigated the crime scene. The guns were supplied by a Erikson associate and had their serial numbers stripped so they couldn't be traced and were later found in the river. Trial and imprisonment On June 21, 2017, a witness to a hit came forward to the District Attorney. The witness was eventually murdered during the trial, but the jury still convicted him of one account of first-degree murder; making him serve 30 years. Hill quickly earned the respect of many inmates as having known several already and doing hits and doing favors for other inmates in prison. He soon controlled the most powerful gang in the prison Going to prison Running the prison Erikson-Csokas War Category:Enforcer Category:Associate Category:Ellison crime family